


For your honour

by Queenofthebees



Series: OTP fluff challenge [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Teenage Dorks, teen jonsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “What in seven hells possessed you to get into a fight with Harry?”“He was saying inappropriate things about you,” Jon replied sullenly, glaring at the wall as she released his hair and went for the medicine cupboard.“And?” she snapped, slamming the cupboard shut as she turned with the antiseptic cream and wipes.“About…” Jon flushed, averting his eyes to the tiled bathroom floor, his leg bouncing nervously. “About sex.” He whispered the last word, his cheeks so hot with embarrassment he was sure she would feel it from where she continued to stand at the sink, watching him.Sansa raised an eyebrow. “And you were defending my honour?”





	For your honour

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 prompt: patching up partner

“Honestly,” Sansa huffed, tugging his hair rather roughly to tilt his head up and inspect his cuts and bruises more thoroughly.

Jon winced slightly but knew better than to make a sound of discomfort as he continued to sit on the closed toilet seat and Sansa continued to glare at him.

“What in seven hells possessed you to get into a fight with Harry?”

“He was saying inappropriate things about you,” Jon replied sullenly, glaring at the wall as she released his hair and went for the medicine cupboard.

“And?” she snapped, slamming the cupboard shut as she turned with the antiseptic cream and wipes.

“About…” Jon flushed, averting his eyes to the tiled bathroom floor, his leg bouncing nervously. “About _sex_.” He whispered the last word, his cheeks so hot with embarrassment he was sure she would feel it from where she continued to stand at the sink, watching him.

Sansa raised an eyebrow. “And you were defending my honour?”

He felt his lips twitch slightly with pride, giving a shrug that portrayed more confidence than he really felt. But as he watched Sansa’s own mouth fighting against a small smile, he let his grow and shrugged again.

“I mean, I know you’re not…not…easy!” he said. “And, well, I mean, even if you did sleep with Harry, it isn’t my business anyway. But, I…you’re not easy. He’s wrong to think that.”

“Would you think less of me if I told you I slept with Harry?” she asked, finally moving back beside him, tilting his head back more gently this time.

Jealously flared through him but he forced it down with a hard swallow. “No. As long as he didn’t force you, it isn’t my business.”

His eyes closed as she dabbed at the cut above his eye where Harry’s ring had scoured him. A hiss escaped him as it started to burn with the disinfectant. Sansa’s spare hand ran through his curls.

“I didn’t sleep with Harry,” she said suddenly. “He’s just making shit up to sound better to his friends.”

Jon opened his eyes and glanced at her. “I’m glad I broke his nose then."

She giggled for a brief second before clearing her throat, forcing herself back into the role of a disapproving cousin. Fighting was not something Starks should do, not even half Starks like himself.

“Thanks,” she whispered as she started rubbing the cream onto his cut. “For defending my honour.”

“Every maiden needs a knight huh?” he replied. “Like, when we used to play as kids, remember? I always wanted to be Aemon the Dragon Knight.”

Sansa smiled softly. “Arya and Robb always got so mad because you never let them play the hero.”

“No,” he chuckled, turning his head away as he felt his cheeks flush again betraying his deepest, darkest secret.

He had spent half of his life at his uncle’s house. With his mum struggling financially, Ned and Catelyn had offered to have them round for tea every weekend. And Jon would come back from school with his cousins so Lyanna could get more hours at her job.

He never could remember the exact moment he fell in love with Sansa, he just seemed to know he loved her as soon as he was old enough to recognise the feelings.

“Jon.”

He turned to face her, bracing himself for her disgust at his blatant want for her. But, to his surprise, she ducked her head and pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss, too short for his own liking but enough to set his heart racing anyway.

“Every knight gets the kiss,” she said, her cheeks stained a deep pink as she averted her eyes shyly, at odds with her bold statement.

“I suppose I owe Joffrey a beat about too,” he joked, remembering how the boy had hassled Sansa throughout her first year of high school.

“Now now,” she admonished, tutting slightly but an amused expression covering her face none the less. “Don’t go taking risks of ruining that pretty face.”

Jon grinned, watching her put the supplies away. He reached for her hand, bringing her attention back to him again.

“But if I did, would you kiss it better?”

“Maybe,” she teased, already stepping out of the bathroom with a smirk over her shoulder.


End file.
